


Not A Hair Out of Place

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Five times Sonny gets to see Barba's hair out of place, and one time he puts it back.





	Not A Hair Out of Place

The first time that Sonny saw Barba's hair out of place, they were crouched over the bar at Forlini's during a grueling trial. The ADA's face was creased with worry thanks to their star witness's sudden disappearance. One hand idly twirled a pen while the other carded repeatedly through his hair. An uncharacteristically nervous gesture from someone who always seemed so in charge.  
  
The dishevelment was noteworthy given Barba's usual exacting standards. Standards that included hair gelled to within an inch of its life, the thick strands confined within their shiny prison as if they were rogue agents militating to break free. Except this time Barba had liberated his hair of his own accord, an outward expression of his stress.   
  
Sonny itched to still Barba's hand and comb the strands back into place. To counsel the ADA that he had done all he could, that sometimes life was just fucked up, that he didn't need to carry the burden of justice on his shoulders.   
  
But Sonny was just a co-worker dropping by to commiserate. And so he did none of those things, and instead he bought Barba another scotch.

The second time that Sonny saw Barba's hair out of place, it was in a different bar. Or outside the bar, to be more exact, where they had slipped to evade prying eyes and their own grief.  
  
It was a spur of the moment decision, eyes meeting in unspoken understanding as they raised another round of shots in honor of Mike Dodds. Tears still stung Sonny's eyes as he pressed Barba against a brick wall in the narrow alleyway and they shared their first kiss.   
  
He expected Barba to balk at making contact with the grimy wall, but the ADA just pulled him closer and clutched desperately at his stiff uniform. Sonny found his own measure of comfort in the warm mouth that claimed his own. It was easier to accept the loss of one friend whn the other held him in his arms.

The third time, they were in Barba's office after hours. Sonny had stopped by to chat, and maybe try to broach the subject of what had happened between them after Dodds' funeral. Somehow, instead, he found himself in Barba's lap, grinding down desperately.  
  
It seemed risky to be making out in their place of work, a hall of justice no less. At least there was the fact that Barba worked later than most everyone else in the building, so there was less chance of being discovered. Even so, Sonny kept half an ear out for the cleaning lady.  
  
This was the first time he had ever seen Barba truly aroused. When they kissed in the alleyway, it had been mainly about finding mutual solace. But this time, it was about hardness meeting hardness, tongues exploring, and fingers burrowing until they met flesh.   
  
Barba's eyes were wide and his hair was mussed. Sonny felt a sense of awe and pride that he had caused such abandon in the carefully controlled body of the ADA.

The fourth time was on Sonny's sofa. Sonny was jerking them off when Rafael grabbed his free hand and placed it in his hair. The implication was clear, yet Sonny stilled both hands so he could ask Barba what he wanted. The ADA turned his head into Sonny's shoulder, muttering that Sonny knew what he wanted.   
  
Since joining SVU, Sonny had learned the gospel of affirmative consent. So he coaxed and cajoled until Barba snapped that _yes_ he wanted Sonny to pull his hair, but _good god_ couldn't Sonny just take a hint so he didn't have to say it out loud.  
  
Sonny gave a brief tug, and Barba grunted his approval.   
  
Tug. Grunt.   
  
Tug. Grunt.   
  
Tug. Grunt.  
  
Sharp pull. Strangled wail.  
  
Tight clench. Low whine.  
  
After they had both come, Sonny slowly loosened his grip and let the hair fall loose in disarray. 

The fifth time, Barba's hair fell into Sonny's face from above as the ADA moved within him. With each thrust, smooth and sure, the bangs tickled Sonny's nose and chin. Sonny couldn't remember the last time he had felt so full, and not just physically.  
  
Afterwards, they sat awkwardly on far corners of Barba's king size bed. Sonny decided to count to twenty inside his head. That would be enough time for Barba to ask him to stay the night, if he wanted to do so.   
  
As he reached the end Sonny stretched out the eighteen, the nineteen, and the twenty, but still Barba said nothing. It would surely seem needy if Sonny lingered any longer without an explicit invitation. He got up and started searching for his clothes while explaining that he had an early start tomorrow.   
  
Barba cleared his throat and said that he wouldn't want to interfere with Sonny's early start. His comment was almost passive aggressive, as if he faulted Sonny for climbing out of his bed at midnight. But what did Barba expect? This was clearly not an arrangement that involved sleeping over, as Barba had just reinforced with his silence.

The sixth time that Sonny saw Barba's hair out of place, it was in his own bed as the early light streamed in through crooked blinds. Barba was still fast asleep, Sonny's flannel sheets pulled tight around him. Of course Barba would hog the covers.  
  
Barba's face was slack, for once not engaged in verbal sparring or intense concentration. The gel had loosened its hold and Barba's customary upsweep fanned across his forehead and onto the pillow.  
  
Sonny reached out to brush some of the hair back. Barba's eyes blinked open.  
  
"Is this ok?" Sonny asked tentatively, his hand hovering. Fucking was one thing, but affection was another.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to touch me like that," Barba said, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He threaded a hand into Sonny's hair to pull him in for a kiss, before burrowing back under the covers. "Wake me up when breakfast is ready. I prefer my eggs scrambled."  
  
Sonny grinned, stretching his arms behind his head to enjoy the moment a bit longer before getting up to make his first breakfast for Barba. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
